The Dark Knights
by Vera Turner
Summary: Ok so ya its pretty much my story characters meeting InuYasha characters. Most importantly Sesshy Its weird just to warn you all
1. Chapter 1

"You shouldn't protect me, I don't need help," he said watching the women.

Keda smiled and muttered to herself that he was just as stubborn as when he was young. To him she said "So you would have rather died then?"

"I don't plan on being killed, least of all by a mortal," he answered without one emotion crossing his face.

The women Keda crossed her arms across her chest, "Just because they're mortals doesn't mean they should be considered less dangerous then you and I," she paused and stared at him trying to see if she could see what he was feeling or thinking, she soon found out that that was impossible. I could always read his mind; she thought but quickly decided against it. Keda never liked to intrude on someone's privacy. "They're different from other mortals," she continued, "I guess they're not even mortals since they can live just as long as we can. And they have powers and probably could hurt you if they tried. Probably not kill but hurt, yah."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," he said smiling. The smile was wicked and of pure amusement. He was probably thinking of what would happen if they decided to attack him. The smile made Keda feel that he was very dangerous but she already knew that, she always had.

"Believe what you want," Keda remarked calmly. She uncrossed her arms and pulled a device out of a pocket. It looked like a cellular phone but much more advanced. A small light was flashing, meaning she had message. She flipped the device open and read. A few seconds later she shut it and sighed.

"I got to go," she said. He nodded in acknowledgment. She turned to go but turned back. "Sesshoumaru," she said addressing the man. She paused shortly trying to find the right words. "Stop being so difficult." She waved using two fingers and disappeared.

Sesshoumaru smiled again, then turned away and left the clearing.

"What the hell was that about!" yelled a very tall, muscular, handsome, dark skinned man. He was yelling at Keda.

Besides the dark skinned guy and Keda others sat or stood in the room. Some had the same expression the man had others just looked confused and eager to find out more.

"Calm down Tonio. I'm sure Keda had her reasons for her actions," said a women coming over and placing a hand on the mans arm. The woman was beautiful but not quiet as beautiful as Keda. She had long black hair that fell to the middle of her back. She was of average height and had a great figure. Like Keda she looked young but upon looking into her eyes you saw great wisdom and age.

"I had the chance to kill the demon but you had to go and save it!" Tonio bellowed ignoring his wife's words. "Ana cut it out," he said turning quickly to his wife, "Keda helped the damn demon!"

Keda sighed annoyed. "I don't think I have to explain my actions to anyone," she said coldly. Keda glared at Tonio warning him to stop.

"Come on, Keda. Tell us why! I don't care that you helped the demon I just want to know why," said a very beautiful blonde haired woman. This was Safara, Keda's closest friend. Safara sat with her husband on the couch near by. To Keda's disgust they held each other close. Despite being close to Safara Keda could not except her husband, it might be the reason that when Keda first met him he was trying to kill her or the fact that he still secretly wanted too. Safara could sense that there was a reason, a good reason why Keda protected the demon.

"Why?" complained Keda.

Safara didn't answer she just said please. "Fine! The reason I didn't want him killed was because he wasn't the one who killed those villagers. I don't believe its right to just randomly go up to a demon and kill it unless it has done something evil."

Keda stopped when she realized that everyone was staring at her confused and suspiciously. It was Keth, Safara's husband who spoke first. " First off when did we start calling demons he's and she's, secondly did you see the demon not kill the villagers and finally who cares if that demon didn't kill them! It's a demon it will just kill someone else sooner or later, all demons are like that. They enjoy killing, it's a game for them."

Everyone other then Keth and Keda suddenly got very quiet. No one moved and barely breathed. All were waiting for Keda to lose control.

Keth just crossed the line saying that all demons were the same that they all killed for enjoyment. Keda was a demon, well half demon but since her mother still had powers for someone who wasn't a demon Keda ended up just as powerful maybe even more powerful then a full fledged demon. Keda also loved her father very much when he was alive; her father was a demon insulting him was probably the worst thing to say to Keda.

Keda took a deep breath and steadied her self. She forced her self to calm down before she lost control and did some real damage. "Excuse me I'm going to my room," she finally announced. With amazing speed Keda left the room.

"You jack-ass," yelled another dark haired woman from across the room where she leaned against the wall. This was Cynde Ana's twin sister. She was the same height as her sister and would have looked exactly the same if she didn't have her hair at shoulder length. Where Ana was calm Cynde was not. Ana was quiet and thought things through, Cynde was loud and rash.

"I can't believe you said that," Safara scolded Keth. She stood up and said, "I'm going to talk to Keda." Ana nodded and followed Safara out of the room. Cynde waited a few seconds before kissing her husband Simin on the cheek and skipping out after her sister and friend. The three men were left alone.

"What?!" asked Keth.

"You're a jerk!" the tall dark haired man named Simin accused. He stood up and left the room going in the opposite direction the girls went. Tonio followed muttering ass under his breath. Keth was left alone to think.


	2. Chapter 2

"You okay, Keda?" Safara asked entering Keda's room.

Keda sat in a corner. She played with a necklace she always wore. Safara, Ana and Cynde knew that the small red jeweled necklace was a gift from Keda's father, Kole. The necklace was all Keda had left to remind her of her father and of the life she had before she left.

Keda answered with what could only be described as a mix between a hiss and growl. She looked up at her friends her normally purple eyes red as blood. Keda also had black marks under her eyes and on the side of her face, on her lower back, her palms and right leg. Along with the marks she had what most humans would describe as vampire fangs and great black wings coming out from her upper back. Keda lost control and the demon inside her came out.

"Leave now!" Keda demanded pointing at the door with a extremely shape looking nailed finger. "I am in no condition or mood for a pep talk."

All three women drew back a little before coming up with the courage and entering farther into the room. Safara came the farthest in sitting down besides her best friend. She put an arm around Keda's shoulders trying to comfort her and get her to change back. "Keth didn't mean what he said, he was just being an idiot," she said.

Keda laughed but didn't answer. The red jewel belonging to the necklace began to glow; Keda clenched her fist around it. Safara watched as her friend turned back into the purple eyed, white haired form Keda normal kept. When her transformation was complete she returned the necklace to her neck.

"Next time he says something like that I'm kicking him out of my house. You can stay of course but he won't be allowed," Keda whispered resting her head on her friends shoulder.

"Okay but I might be a little cross with you."

Ana and Cynde now came closer perching on Keda's bed. Cynde flopped back returning to her normal cheerful mood but her sister still sat looking concerned and thoughtful.

"Stop looking at me that way, An. I'm fine so don't worry," Keda said not even facing Ana. Ana smiled though you could still tell she was concerned.

They just sat there for a while thinking and just being in each other companies for a while until Safara gathered up the courage to ask her question again she hoped Keda wasn't going to bite her head of for this.

"Keda don't kill me for this but I can sense that you're not telling us the complete truth of why you saved that demon."

Safara could feel her become stiff in her hold but then relax again. "I could never keep anything from you for long," Keda said to her self though she said it out loud.

"I'll tell you if you want but you mustn't tell Tonio and the others, they don't understand things we women do."

Cynde sat up quickly and moved closer anticipation showing in her dark eyes. Ana didn't move at all she just sat there looking concerned. Safara sighed happy that Keda didn't snap at her and promised not to tell anyone, Ana and Cynde followed her in saying they promised.

Keda looked down so no one could see how she looked. "I know him," she whispered barely audibly. Safara raised her eyebrow and told Keda to continue.

"I actually grew up with him. Our fathers were good friends so as their children we got dragged along all over the place with them," She was smiling clearly happy remembering the times she had with her father.

Ana and Safara also smiled happy to hear that there was at least one time she was happy, safe and not forced to hide. To bad her father was killed they both thought. And then they both wondered what would have happened if he never died what would Keda be like? Would they have ever met? Safara quickly putting those thoughts out of her mind and asked, "Who are they? I mean the demon and his father."

Keda paused thinking if she should say anything or that she already told them too much of her past. She decided to go ahead, she trusted them. "The demon you say today his name is Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru if you want to put titles. His father was," both Safara and Ana cringed when they heard was, Cynde wasn't really paying close attention to notice small things so she missed it, "the Great Dog Demon or the Dog General Inu no Taishou or InuTaishou he went by both."

Cynde gasped, "He's a dog!" Ana reacted before Safara could by smacking her sister in the head. "You would think after hundred years you would start to gain some restraint," chided Ana. She turned back to Safara and Keda; she was relieved to see that Keda was smiling.

"He's only a dog in his true form," Keda said laughing at Ana and her sister.

"So because you know him you didn't want us to kill him? It makes sense I guess. Is he like other demons we met, you know the kind Keth described?" Safara asked cautiously.

"He's not like other demons, well he can be. He has quite a temper and when he's in his true form I guess that is when he's most like the demons your husband described. He doesn't go around killing randomly and he likes to keep to himself, avoids mortals most of the time since he's not that fond of them. He's dangerous but if you stay away you should be fine."

"So that's all," Cynde said sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, sorry if I bored you." Keda said standing up and stretching.

"No, it's not that. She just expected something more, well something more," Ana said reading her sister's thoughts. Keda smiled at Cynde.

"Well I thought it was interesting," Safara said also standing up. She was happy that Keda trusted them enough to tell them a bit about her past but now she was worried. What would happen if they crossed paths with this Sesshoumaru again? What if we caught him acting like a demon and not they way she described him? Would Keda protect him like she did today? Safara kept wondering. She forced a smile and turned to Keda. "You look exhausted why don't you get some sleep. When was the last time you got any sleep?"

"Um I think about five days ago," Keda answered smiling sheepishly. "I don't really need to sleep Safara, plus I have to work on the plans for tomorrow."

"No you get some rest. I can get Simin to work on it," Ana said gently sending the feelings of rest, peace and just a tad of sleepiness through the telepathic connection she created.

"Fine," she answered turning away and walking over to her desk. She pulled out a thick folder and handed it to Ana. "This is everything on the realm we're going to tomorrow. Make sure Si sees this before he starts to work."

Ana nodded that she understood and gestured to Cynde and Safara to leave. They said goodnight and left. The last thing they saw of Keda before the door shut was her snapping her fingers and her suddenly wearing a pair of black pajama bottoms and a red tank top.

"So how is she," Simin asked when Ana and the others entered the computer room he and Tonio went to after they ditched Keth. Simin sat in front of a gigantic computer, very advanced looking. He was busy typing away. Tonio stood a little behind him, leaning against the wall arms crossed.

"She's better. Calmed down," Safara answered looking around the room, "Where's Keth?"

Tonio walked forward and put an arm around Ana's waist. "We ditched him. Didn't feel like staying in the same room with him," he said.

Safara frowned but said nothing. Cynde smiled from behind Safara and skipped forward. She grabbed the folder from her sister and skipped over to Simin to give it to him.

"Keda wants you to work on the plans for tomorrow. All the info on the place is in here," she said dropping the folder on his lap. She then leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead and told him to have fun. Simin groaned noticing how large the folder was.

"Don't count on me coming to bed tonight," he mumbled opening the folder and flipping through the many, many pages.

His reaction caused everyone to break out laughing but it didn't last long. Keth walked into the room. A weird look showed on his dark eyes. "What are you all laughing at?"

"Nothing," Tonio answered coldly.

"Hey I'm sorry. But I meant what I said. Most demons, with the exception of Keda and her father do act that way."

"Oh just shut up," Cynde said harshly.

Keth frowned and muttered that they did. Safara shot Keth a warning look, telling him to shut up or he would end up having to fight everyone in the room.

"Just leave this alone, Keth."

"Fine," he said glaring at Safara, "But did she tell you why she acted the way she did. I really don't believe the shit she told us."

"Drop it Keth, you don't understand or know the half of it," Safara cried angrily. Keth took a step back, frightened by the suddenly hostility his wife shot at him. But he quickly regained his composer. "Fine, keep her secrets. I'll find them out sooner or later," he yelled storming out of the room. Safara sighed and shook her head. She said goodnight to her friends and left the room following her husband. She hoped she could calm him down and make him understand that it would be better for everyone to just drop it.

"I don't understand why Keth has to hate Keda, she never did anything to him," remarked Simin turning to the others.

"Keth doesn't like her because she's part demon. Keth's people didn't have good experiences with demons so he was raised hating demons," Ana said turning to Simin, "And he was a demon hunter before we recruited him."

"Ya but he's been around Keda long enough to know that she isn't like other demons," Simin argued, "You would think he's hate would of shrunk over these years."

"True, but his hate is what feeds his powers."

"So he needs to hate someone," asked Cynde, she was starting to get confused. They never really talked about Keth that much, they just accepted him when Safara started dating him and then when they married.

"He should go find someone else to hate, Keda's not really the kind to want to kill unless you have a death wish. Besides she's been nice to him all this time. Giving him a place to stay, a job, food and such," added Tonio.

"Yes that's true," agreed Ana, "but hating Keda is so much easier for him since Keda can't do anything to harm him unless she wishes to lose Safara's friendship."

"Whatever, I would still knock him around a few times," Cynde said balling her fist and punching the air.

"It wouldn't be safe to do that," commented Ana, "No one knows the full extent of Keth's powers." With that she nodded goodnight to everyone and left the room. Tonio waited a few minutes and then followed her out of the room.

"Well I guess I'm going to bed too," Cynde said to her husband. She kissed him on the cheek and skipped out of the room before he could say anything.

"Fine leave me all alone," Simin called after her before turning back to the folder and continuing to type up the plans for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"_I have to get back to the house!" Keda cried while sprinting through the dense forest. She left the path a while ago realizing that it would be faster to cut through the forest._

_Keda stumbled and caught hold of a branch to steady her self. In the process she took a deep breath. The air was smoky. "No, I'm too late," she yelled and picked up her speed._

_The reason she was upset and running was that she had a vision that her father was fighting a powerful demon and that both would die. She hoped she would come in time to help and save her father._

_She slowed down when she reached the edge of the forest. She could see a bright light through the openings between the trees. She suspected the worse now. Taking a deep breath she braced herself for what she was going to see. Exiting the forest she saw a house on fire, the whole structure was burning. This was her house, the house she shared with her father and he was somewhere inside with a demon._

"_No!"_

_She dashed forward ready to enter the burning house. But her foot got caught on a root and she feel face forward. That's when the building decided to give way and collapse. Crushing any hope of a rescue or a survivor._

"_No," she moaned again no longer fighting back the tears. She wrapped her arms around her knees and started crying._

_She stayed that way for what seemed like forever. The fire was nearly out. Keda was way out of it that she didn't even sense a presence entering from the woods._

"_You're acting pathetic," said a voice from behind her._

_She snapped her head around to see who the intruder was. Her eyes turning a dangerous blood red. A young man stood a few feet back, his face a blank slate._

_He had long white hair and odd yellowish gold eyes. He had a blue crescent shaped mark on his forehead and two identical marks on the side of his face. He wore mostly white, except for a red pattern on parts of the clothing. He also wore some armor. He had an air around him that made him seem both powerful and dangerous._

"_Shut up Sesshoumaru," she hissed standing up to face him completely. _

_He ignored her and repeated, "You're acting pathetic."_

"_Shut up!" Her right hand clenched into a fist and lit on fire, but the fire was of a blue shade. Her eyes remained dangerously red. _

_This did not even bother Sesshoumaru. In fact it even seemed to bore him. Calmly he said, "Your father wouldn't want you to act like this, he would want you to move on and be happy."_

_That threw Keda off. He wasn't acting like his normal ass hole self; he seemed to actually be acting nice in a way. The fire in her hand went out and her eyes returned to their normal purple._

_She started crying again and sank to her knees sobbing. For the next five minutes she tried to stop crying, while Sesshoumaru just stood watching her. Finally she pulled her self together. Wiping away her tears she got back up. "Now what?" she asked._

"_That's for you to find out," answered Sesshoumaru turning around and walking away._

_Keda took one last look at the remains of her house and followed after him._

Keda opened her eyes and turned to the right in her bed. The clock on her bed side table told her that it was still night. Everyone would still be a sleep for another four hours.

She wiped away a tear a left over from her dream, well actually her memory of the day her father died. She got out of her bed and grabbed a black robe out of her closet. Keda left her room wondering why the memories she repressed for so long were resurfacing again.


	4. Chapter 4

Why was Keda back again? Thought Sesshoumaru. He stood on a cliff next to a waterfall. It was cold and windy but he ignored both elements. She left years ago; he continued thinking, what was her purpose here?

He turned away from the cliff and gazed into the forest. The last time he saw her was sixty six years ago after the death of her father, the demon Kole. She stood where he now stood gazing off into the horizon searching for a new life. He stood on the edge of the forest silently. The weather was pretty much the same as it was now, only it was lighter out.

"_Have you decided yet_," he asked those many years ago.

_A younger Keda turned around and smiled before looking back at the horizon. "Yes," she answered in an almost whisper, "I'm leaving this realm and going exploring. Maybe I'll find a place were I can do some good and not be judged by my appearance or my parents."_

_He didn't say anything. Keda sighed and turned back to Sesshoumaru. "I'll better be leaving. The longer I stay the harder it's going to be to leave."_

_He nodded. There was a silence before Keda told him that she didn't know when she would be back or if she would be back. Sesshoumaru just nodded again._

"_Well goodbye," she said taking a step back and disappearing. The younger Sesshoumaru didn't stay long after that. He turned his back on the cliff and on his past._

"What is she doing back," the older Sesshoumaru asked out loud turning away from the forest.

He stood there for a while before walking off the cliff and landing perfectly on the ground below. He then walked away from the waterfall and cliff.


	5. Chapter 5

After Keda woke up she decided to see how the day's plans were going. She headed down the corridor walking by the quarters of her friends. She could sense the presence's of everyone except for Simin, which meant he was else where in the house.

Expanding the range of her power she found out that Simin was up and in the computer room. Setting off in the direction of the computer room she missed Keth stick his head out of his room and watch her leave.

"Simin you should seriously get some sleep," Keda said entering the room. Simin turned around to face Keda. "I thought you were the one supposed to be resting? Isn't that why I got stuck doing this."

Keda smiled at her friend. "I'm up now so why don't you go get some rest."

"No, it's okay. I just took one of my energizing potions so I'm fine."

"If you say so," Keda said sitting down in an armchair near the computer. Simin turned back to the screen and continued working."

They sat there for some time before Keda got bored and decided to go make some coffee. She left the room and went to the kitchen. She got what she needed and started to make the coffee. Keth entered the room then. He hide himself from Keda's senses hoping to surprise her.

"Good morning Keth," Keda said smiling but not bothering to turn around.

"How did you know?" he questioned suspiciously.

"I could sense the air moving. Since everyone else is either in their rooms or in the computer room I guessed it was you. Also the sense of your presence going missing gave you away."

"Whatever."

The coffee machine beeped and she poured herself a cup. "Tell me Keth, what is it that you want?"

"I…I wanted to apologize for what I said. I was out of line and I'm sorry."

Keda turned around to face him. She held her cup of coffee and tapped her nails against it. She looked at him with her expression blank, leaving him to guess what she was feeling and thinking a technique she picked up from Sesshoumaru. "It's nice that you apologized but we both know you didn't mean a word of it. I prefer people who are truthful so forgive me if I don't accept your apology."

Keth just stood there taken back while Keda continued. "Now Keth since we are on the topic of you I want to make it clear that the only reason you're still alive is that I made a promise to Safara saying that I wouldn't kill you when you're with her. But the moment you fall out of her graces and trust me this will happen, I will bring you down."

Keth regained his self and said, "Is that a threat?"

"No, more like a warning," she said sipping her coffee and walking past him.

"Keda," Keth said turning around, "You're sounding a lot like a demon."

Keda stopped. "I am half demon." She turned around quickly her eyes changing to red. "It's kind of hard to hide it sometimes." Keda's eyes returned to purple and she finished leaving the kitchen.

Keth stared after her furiously. He wanted to yell, to break something, to kill her most of all but he didn't want Keda to see that she got the best of him. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. When he was calm he left the kitchen and returned to the quarters he shared with Safara.

Everyone stood in the computer room around the computer and Simin. He set up a presentation for everyone to see.

"Si, I don't think you have to tell us what our home realm is like," Tonio said between yawns.

"You haven't been there in thirty years. Things could have changed," Keda told them, "And I'm pretty sure the place and the people where we are going are going to be new to you."

"Fun," Tonio complained. Ana smiled and patted him on the back.

"Get on with your presentation, Si," added Safara also yawning.

Simin sat down in the chair in front of the computer. He started clicking away until the screen he wanted came up. "Okay so we're going here because a friend of Keda's asked for help," before Simin could continue he was interrupted by Keth. "How come we didn't know we were going for some friend of yours? Also who's the friend?"

Safara rolled her eyes at Keth and thought this is going to be a long day. At the same time Keda and practically everyone else in the room thought the same thing. Keda turned to Keth to answer his questions. "My friend is named Vincent Roth. He's special in ways like you and me…"

"So he's a demon!" interrupted Keth again. Oh for the love of God, Keth: Safara moaned under her breath.

"Not really," Keda said ignoring the way he said demon. "He's not a demon and he's not human."

"Then what is he?" questioned Tonio.

"Is he like us," Cynde asked sounding eager at the chance of meeting another being like them.

"Not exactly. Well he was," Keda said pausing, "It's complicated."

"What do you mean he was?" Safara said joining in on the conversation. "It's complicated," Keda answered again.

"Just tell us," Keth said annoyed. Safara held up a hand to restrain Keth from blurting out other things.

"I thought I would wait to tell you until you met him," she stopped when Cynde asked why. "You're just going to over react when I tell, especially Keth."

Everyone in the room except for Simin started to think Keda was setting them up fro something. "It's not really that bad Keda. I don't think it's that bad. Your notes make him seem okay and from what you told me this morning I think its going to be cool to meet a…" Simin stopped when Keda shot him a sharp glare.

"Okay now I really want to know who this guy is!" Cynde asked excited.

"Yah, so do I," added Tonio sounding more concerned then his sister in law.

Simin shrugged his shoulders as if to tell Keda to do what she felt was best. "Fine, fine, fine! I'll tell you. But I'm going with or without you guys."

"Okay," said Safara staring at her friend suspectingly. She would still go even if Keda's friend turned out to be the devil; she knew Keda would never bring them, well maybe Keth, to a place where they would be harmed on purpose. She trusted Keda with her life.

"Well," started Keda. "He was like you a human with a gift, power whatever you want to call it. He was…um changed."

"Just tell us already!" Keth blurted out.

'I was getting to it!"

"Then go ahead."

Keda frowned at Keth, wishing she could smack him in the head for his rudeness. "He's a vampire." Like she expected everyone got quiet, except fro Simin who continued typing, louder then he was before or so it seemed.

Someone was bound to say something any moment and it would probably be Keth cursing. One, two, three, four; counted Keda in her head. Five.

"A vampire! You mean like Dracula vampire," asked Tonio surprised. Keda nodded; damn I was wrong she thought.

"You want us, blood banks to help a vampire. You could be sending us to be his food!!" yelled Keth.

"First off I don't like your tone and secondly Vincent doesn't feed off of humans so don't worry about that. I would be very happy to Keth, to introduce you to a vampire who doesn't live like Vincent."

"Keda," warned Safara.

"He's asking for it!"

"Calm down both of you," Ana said turning to both Keda and Keth in turn.

"Okay, okay," Keda said putting up a hand in surrender. "I need to know who's going so we can move on with this briefing."

"You already know I'm going," Simin added.

Keda nodded thanks to Simin and looked around the room at the others. After a few minutes of quiet Safara said she was going, causing Keth to frown even more. Ana followed Safara and said she would go too. Tonio said he would go to protect Ana and Cynde said she would go for Simin, leaving Keth.

Everyone could tell that he wouldn't go so they left it at that. They turned away from him and back to looking at the computer. Simin went on to tell them that they were probably dealing with a demon who was impersonating a vampire and thus causing problems for Vincent and his kind.

"Okay, so stop the demon. Sounds easy enough," stated Tonio. Simin shook his head, no. "It's not that easy. From the information Keda got no one knows where it is or if there is more then one demon."

"We're going hunting then. This is going to be fun!!" Tonio exclaimed reaching for the sword he had sheathed on his back. "I can see if my sword is fixed."

"If need be, sure," said Keda.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road!" Tonio cried cheerfully.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow! Earth sure looks the same. Simin you made it sound as if we were going to Star Trek kind of Earth," Cynde said upon arriving on Earth. They transported them selves to a place out of the way, an abounded house, allowing them not to be seen by unfriendly or just normal people. They wouldn't want to mess up the time line, or so Keda says.

"It's only been thirty years!! Do you know how long it would take for this cul…." Simin started yelling at Cynde but stopped when Ana shot him a warning look. Tonio, Safara and Keda were all looking around for something.

"It feels like we are being watched," Tonio whispered to Keda and the others. "That's because we are," answered Keda smiling. She was also looking at a corner with much more attention then anyone else would.

'What you've already found me?!" a voice said coming out from the shadows in the corner. "And I've been practicing all week trying to have my presence undetectable."

"You would have to train for the rest of your life to be able to accomplish that," Keda replied talking to the corner. "Would you care to show yourself to us? You're making my friends nervous, Vincent."

"Ah yes," the rich velvety voice replied but this time coming from a man leaning against the wall in the corner.

The man was extremely handsome though he had aura around him that made him seem just as dangerous. He had dark eyes lightly tinted red. Long black hair framed his perfect pale face. He had dark marks under his eyes showing that he was tired. Vincent Roth looked to be in his late twenties, though they knew better then to believe that. He was probably as old as or older then Keda, making him both wise and probably powerful.

He wore all black making him blend even more into the shadows. His dark shirt was collared and had buttons. Some of the top buttons were undone as well as the buttons on the cuffs of his shirt, giving him a fancy yet relaxed look. He wore dark jeans that fit him perfectly making him even more attractive. He wasn't what most people would believe vampires to look like.

Vincent moved surprisingly fast and was soon next to Keda. Keda held out her hand which he took gladly bowing low and kissing the top of her hand. When he was done Keda moved quickly and kissed him on the check, causing him to break out in a wide grin.

Safara held her breath feeling a stab of fear in her chest. Vincent's smile revealed his slightly pointy canine teeth. She quickly exhaled hoping no one noticed her sudden fear. "Be calm," said Ana speaking to Safara through the mind. Safara nodded and started to relax due to Ana sending thoughts of peace and safety.

"So are you going to introduce them to me or shall I guess?" Vincent asked seeming amused. Keda shrugged and told him that he could guess if he liked. Vincent smiled and started to circle around the group, making the others some what nervous. When he was done circling and occasionally stopping to sniff the air he said, "From your descriptions I would have to say that the one with the glasses is the technopath Simin I believe he's named and the one clutching his arm would be his wife Cynde."

"Correct," Simin said specking up. Vincent made an overly dramatic bow after Simin's word. "And the others," Simin asked seeming curious if he would get them all right.

"Lets see," began Vincent, "The overly protective one would be the one named Tonio and the one being protected would be his wife Ana. Leaving you," he said addressing Safara, "To be Safara, unless Keth under went a sex change between the time Keda and I last spoke."

Safara snorted. "I'm Safara. And no my husband did not have a sex change."

"I meant no insult by my comment but if you don't mind my asking where is your husband. I was quite interested in meeting him."

"He had other business to attend to," Keda said quickly. Vincent turned to Keda and said too bad.

"Shouldn't we be getting down to our business," Tonio said sounding annoyed. Ana shook her head and grabbed hold of her husbands hand and started to whisper about how it would be better for them to get to know Vincent before going demon hunting. Tonio whispered something not quite so quietly about how he wanted to return home sooner rather then later.

"Ah yes, I believe that maybe we should get down to business," Vincent solemnly. All cheerfulness left his perfect face to be replaced by a sudden look of dislike.

"Wait before we continue can I ask you question Vincent?" Safara said boldly. Vincent turned towards Safara suddenly looking curious. He told her to go ahead and ask away. "Keda told us that you are like us. Well I mean that you have a power like us." He nodded and gestured for her to continue. "I was just wondering what your power is."

"Good question. I'm surprised Keda didn't tell you." He was interrupted by Tonio before he could continue who was mumbling something about how Keda wasn't telling them anything recently. Vincent shot a questioning glance towards Keda who replied by shaking her head. He decided to continue, "Well my power involves controlling people. Well their minds at least. I make them see, smell, hear and so on what I want them to. For instance I wasn't really invisible earlier. I only just made it seem so that way." Turning to Keda he added, "She's been the only one capable of seeing through my tricks."

"So you control people?" asked Safara feeling some what disturbed at the thought of that.

"In a sense yes." He looked at Safara and as if he read her mind he quickly added, "Don't worry I've been told to behave myself. Plus I'm not really that bad of a person. So relax." Safara nodded slowly not really quite sure if she should believe him. She looked past Vincent to Keda. Catching her eye she stared at her hoping she would get what she was trying to say.

"Don't worry," Keda broadcasted through Safara, Tonio and the other's heads. She quickly shut off the mental connection before any one could reply.

Don't worry echoed through Safara's head. I'll try not to but I can't shack off this weird feeling that something bad is coming. Ana turned to face her at that same time and nodded her head slowly and just barely enough to notice her slight movement. Ana sensed it too. This is bad, something is coming.

The wind seemed to pick up outside sending a strange loud howling noise in their direction. It wasn't the wind that was causing the howling, it was something else something much larger and it was coming closer. Everyone looked around nervously searching for the direction it was coming from.

"That wouldn't happen to be what we're here for, would it?" questioned Simin quietly. All eyes turned towards Vincent. "Unfortunately I believe that would be the demon."


	7. Chapter 7

Once everyone left Keth decided to do some research, or so he called it. He started out first in the computer room. Going rather slowly compared to Simin with the computer he started looking through the complete database Keda and Simin created some time ago. He believed that since Keda created it he might just find something on Keda's past in it as well as the mysterious demon from yesterday. He wanted to know the demons relationship was with her. If he was close then it would work well into his plan if not, well who cares. One less demon in the universe would cause no one to feel bad.

"Dammit!!" he exclaimed in despair. "Trust Keda and Simin to make a computer that is to frickin' hard to work!" He pushed his chair out and stomped out of the room. He decided that he would take a nap, due to the fact he was too worked up last night, and hopefully wake up around the time Safara and the others were returning home from. He headed to his room planning on a way to get Simin to show him how to work the computer.

He reached his quarters and was about to enter when he noticed that Keda's door was cracked open. He smiled mischievously. Keda never left her door open making it impossible for him or anyone else to enter unless invited and Keth was never and would never be invited into Keda's quarters. He realized that a while ago deciding to give up on trying to sneak in there and search for her secrets. But now was his chance and he wouldn't let it go by.

Despite the fact that no one else was in the house he backed all the way against the wall and slowly tip toed his way down to Keda's door. He gently pushed open the door and quickly entered the room, shutting the door most of the way. He was finally in Keda's rooms. Some where in this room he was sure that he was going to find something Keda was keeping secret. But where to start.

Keda's rooms consisted of three rooms plus a bathroom and a few closets. The main room, the room Keth entered into was where her bed, dresser and other normal bedroom items were. Along with those Keda had a living room like area closest to the door. Keth pocked his head into the next room seeing that it was an office with a computer like the one downstairs only of a smaller scale. This room could possible hold the secrets he was looking but he decided to see what the other room was before.

The next room's door was shut and at first Keth feared that it was locked meaning that that room undoubtedly held what he was searching for. But luckily the door opened when he tried. This room rather surprised Keth. It was part library, part weapon storage and then there was a door and nothing else on the wall to his right. Keth when he first arrived at Keda's house was told that everyone had their own quarters that consisted of three rooms, a bathroom and some closets. Even Keda was said to have quarters like this.

Maybe it's a closet he said walking forward and slowly outstretching his hand to grab the door knob. Oddly Keth was sensing great power combined with Keda's surrounding this door. The power was overbearing and caused Keth to suddenly panic. What if it's some kind of trap, he thought pulling back his hand suddenly. No, he thought, Keda's to cocky to put a trap inside her room. She expects no one to get in. He calmed himself down and took the door knob. Slowly he turned it. Nothing happened.

The door was locked. "Dammit," he cursed. He pulled harder on the door now. But that didn't work either. He tried again this time he got a surprise. The door shimmered and sent a tread of lightning into his arm.

"Mother of…" he yelled clutching his arm in pain.

He backed away from the door and sat down on a nearby armchair near one of the large bookshelves. He glared at the door thinking of how Keda would react if she saw that happen. She would be laughing and not offer to help. He flexed his arm and felt the pain slowly melt away. Healing was one of the gifts Keth had. It was also one of the gifts he let everyone know he had. Unfortunately his gift of healing didn't allow him to not fell pain.

I guess, he thought scratching his head; I'll start with her office. He stood back up and left the room slamming the door on his way out. When he was out of the room the locked door started to glow. A see through image of a girl appeared in front of the door looking at the door Keth just shut. She put a hand on the door behind her causing it to stop glowing. Slowly she faded away.


End file.
